voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Ranovitrian
Ranovitrians are a subspecies/offbreed of Testificates that hail from the continent of Rogash. The differences in their appearance compared to regular Testificates is minimal, but they are known to have slightly lighter skin tones, larger hands, and are somewhat taller. Unlike their regular counterparts, Ranovitrians don't keep their hands hidden in their sleeves when other species are around. They usually just leave them hanging to their sides. Because of their larger hands, they have been known to be exceptional blacksmiths, some even rivaling the skills of Iysks. However, due to their focus on blacksmithing, Ranovitrians are inferior to regular Testificates in terms of magic. Organization The earliest known Ranovitrian group dates back to before recorded Old World history. At an unknown point, several scattered members gathered together and formed what would later be called the Fjaora tribe. Over the centuries, more groups began to collect together into tribes, eventually covering most of what would later be Baratan and Varrenholm. Ancient Tribes *'Fjaora Tribe: '''The first and largest tribe, the Fjaora dominated a large island on the western edge of Rogash. *'Karsna Tribe: A large tribe that originally covered most of the western side of Baratan. *'Brekka Tribe: '''An extremely large tribe covering most of southern Baratan. *'Migandi Tribe: 'An extremely large tribe covering the western side of Varrenholm, as well as most of the Baratanian Savannah. *'Skapta Tribe: 'A medium sized tribe living in the Baratanian side of the Great Rogash Desert. *'Grindrae Tribe: 'A very small tribe that lived in the small mountain range in the middle of the continent. Were considered to have the best smiths out of all the tribes. Currently the only tribe that still stands. *'Kjarra Tribe: 'A medium sized tribe that lived on the islands of Bron and Arthenen. Were more technologically advanced than any other tribe. *'Gata Tribe: 'A small tribe that lived on the island of Ulfaria. *'Mjaldr'' Tribe: '''A very small shady tribe that lived on the eastern tip of Rogash. Speculated to have been Kal'Krish, as they were violent to any other Ranovitrians that approached them. Their fate is ultimately unknown. Modern Tribes *'Grindrae Tribe: 'After the Ranovitrian near extinction, those that survived collected together with the surviving Grindrae Tribe in central Vliss. The tribe has continued to stand for centuries, and was believed to be the only remaining Ranovitrian tribe until recently. *'Karsnic Tribe: 'A large tribe that was recently discovered in the jungle mountains of Animadev. The Karsnic Tribe branched off from the Karsna tribe at some point in the distant past, venturing eastwards until they arrived in their current home. *'Kjurin Tribe: A medium sized tribe that was recently discovered in Altenahnenwalde. The Kjurin Tribe branched out from the Kjarra tribe at some point in the distant past, venturing eastwards. The home of the Kjurin Tribe has been sacked and moved many times throughout the centuries, with their current home being somewhat young. Demise Around 950 BE, 3 extremely powerful nether spirits arrived on Rogash and began causing havoc. The local Trikash were able to capture the spirits after around 100 years, but in that time, most of the Ranovitrians were wiped out. The only tribe with a notable amount of survivors was the Grindrae tribe, who survived by hiding in abandoned Trikash settlements on Vliss. The other tribes had multiple survivors, which in the end joined the Grindrae. The Grindrae Tribe still stands in northern Vliss. Notable Works Due to their long history of blacksmithing, the Ranovitrians have developed multiple technological marvels. Some of their most well known works include: Ranovitrian Forges Instead of using conventional blacksmithing forges, the Ranovitrians devised their own, unique forges. While it is unknown what makes a Ranovitrian Forge different than a regular forge, it is known that they generate considerably more heat. When properly worked, a Ranovitrian forge generates enough heat to work with stronger materials, primarily obsidian. It is known that every tribe only had 1 Ranovitrian Forge each, but most of them have been lost. Even those that have been found are destroyed, and can no longer function. The only remaining, functioning Ranovitiran Forge is located in the center of the only remaining Ranovitrian settlement, Grindralis. Obsidian Equipment The Ranovitrians were somehow able to devise a way to create weapons and armour out of obsidian without breaking it. Due to the appearance of these weapons having gold veins mixed in, it is possible that gold may be a key component. Unlike conventional equipment, obsidian weapons and armour are extremely heavy, so they are often built small. There have been several known cases of obsidian equipment making it out into international markets. Whenever they appear in the market, Obsidian weapons are always a hot item. Obsidian Golems In addition to creating equipment out of obsidian, the Ranovitrians were able to make specially modified Iron Golems. Unlike a regular Iron Golem, however, Obsidian Golems were roughly human in size and shape, and typically used weapons rather than their bare hands. In addition, they were significantly more durable, being made of obsidian. The Llafn a Enwir The Llafn a Enwir, or "True Blades," are extremely high quality blades created over the centuries. The title was given to what each tribe acknowledged to be their greatest work, with each tribe only having one. *'Redemption: '''A greatsword forged by the Grindrae tribe. Unlike the other 7 swords, Redemption is the only blade made from diamond, while rumors suggest it may be made from bedrock diamond. The sword was somehow broken at some point in the past, but later reforged into 2 blades that were later given to Vor. Redemption now goes by the names Despair and Regret. *'Authority: A greatsword forged by the Kjarra Tribe. The blade is the size of a human 2-handed sword, but due to its incredible weight it is classified as a "3-handed sword." Currently, the blade's exact whereabouts are unknown, but a massive replica was found on the island of Bron. *'Tranquility: '''A rapier style blade forged by the Gata tribe. It is currently in the hands of the Varren Royal Guard. *'Temptation: 'A dagger with a saw shaped blade forged by the Karsna tribe. It was at one point owned by a high ranking Varren officer, but was stolen by The Thieves' Guild. *'Jealousy: 'A scimitar style sword forged by the Fjaora Tribe. Was the first of the blades forged. Was noted by Ostavius Dravicus that the man who cut his arm off carried a sword matching Jealousy's description. *'Unease: 'A Gladius style sword forged by the Brekka tribe. The hilt of Unease is very thick, and was designed so that a second matching hilt could connect to the bottom. Is currently in the hands of the royal family of Kal'Karaduum. *'Ferocity: 'A glaive forged by the Skapta tribe. Through unknown means, it has come under the possession of the Mendicants Valiant. *'Desolation and Salvation: 'A pair of daggers forged by the Migandi Tribe. Both are currently carried by Amorette VI. *'Jubilation: 'An unknown weapon type forged by the Karsnic Tribe. It is currently still in posession of the Karsnic Tribe, who refuse to give details about it. *'Influence: A large collection of greatswords forged by the Kjurin Tribe. While there are estimated to be 100 blades, the collection as a whole bears the title. It is believed that every blade was an attempted replica of Authority, as they all bear the same appearance. Trivia *Due to the incredible numbers they used to possess, it is often speculated that what are considered "normal" testificates may actually be the off-breed, with Ranovitrians being the older breed. *It is known that the Ranovitrians had at least some form of contact with the Southern Trikash, as most of the writings found in Southern Trikash ruins were written in Ranovid. Category:New Voldrania Category:Species